my_heroesfandomcom-20200215-history
Emily Kane (MHU-7)
'''Emily Kane '''is a female computer specialist and former hacker of the ARCIS Initiative. She became friends with Jake Finn when the latter returned to New York. Biography Black Archer: Season 1 Pilot She was rescued from an abusive business man by Jake Finn during his beginning days of fighting crime in New York. She then helped Jake identify a local drugs lord and crime boss named Don Maceo whose stronghold they began taking down. When they celebrated victory, the first police reports of a vigilante began surfacing. The First Arrow Emily and Jake use the funds out of a hidden account Jake had before his death to buy a partially destroyed and abandoned warehouse, where they begin setting up their base of operations. She also learns more about Jake's reasons for returning to New York. In order to find out more about the disappearances, Emily infiltrates the FTI Main Tower on a Benefit where she meets Andrew Finn personally. When meeting Jake back at the Arrowcave, they scoure through the information Jake had gotten and find out Finn Tech Industries was involved in salvaging the wreckage. Straight to Flush She worked communications in the Arrowcave when Jake decided to save his sister in the New York Holdings Bank. After discovering what Finn Tech Industries had done to Marvin Steller, Emily advised Jake against going to the Finn Tech Nuclear Plant. Red One Despite her warnings, Jake travelled to the Nuclear Plant owned by Finn Tech Industries, where he killed an employee and retrieved a hard drive. When Jake returned to the Arrowcave, Emily began decrypting it, but instead released an artificial intelligence on their systems that took it over, warned authorities and trapped Jake and Emily inside the Arrowcave. Red One (Part 2) She battled ORACLE for control of the facility, but was on the losing end until something broke ORACLE's attention. She and Jake got out unharmed of the Arrowcave when ORACLE turned homicidal and the facility into a ticking time bomb. She and Jake saw with horror how their facility exploded and nothing but ruins was left. Out of the Light Her little stepsister Gabrielle comes to visit and she is forced to be sidelined while Jake takes on Stephen Hunt. She enjoys a nice day out with her sister, going to get a meal, buying some nice stuff for Gabrielle, who at that point asks Emily if Jake is her boyfriend, which she declines. In the flashbacks, Emily is shown throughout the years, from when she was born and how her parents seperated, how she got Gabrielle as a stepsister and how she enrolled in a private tutoring class first and later into MIT at a pretty young age. Into the Ring When Jake decided to handle Derrick Mulray, she strongly advises against it. She then goes with Gabrielle to the shopping mall where they meet Michael Bellick. While Emily takes a liking on him, Gabrielle holds back against him. Michael saves both of them by a rampaging bus that Don Maceo controlled. Brothers (Part 1) She is robbed by a homeless man but manages to get something off the man, two pairs of dogtags belonging to Malcolm Andrews and Ashley Lewis. She later finds out to her horror that Gabrielle had been kidnapped by Andrew Finn and turns to Jake to get her free. Brothers (Part 2) She and Michael Bellick go to Captain Daniels to get him on the case of her kidnapped sister. Jake breaks out with Gabrielle and reunites the sisters, with Emily taking care of Gabrielle at her apartment. Emily and Gabrielle are both invited to dinner by Michael. Brothers (Part 3) She is brought up to speed on things by Jake and Dr. Crane. She is barely able to escape two of the superpowered soldiers of Andrew Finn and sends Gabrielle to safety with their parents in Michigan. She is also present when Dr. Crane takes Malcolm Andrews and Ashley Lewis with him to a private facility. She then spends the first night together with Michael. Dealing the Cards She was captured within the Main Tower of Finn Tech Industries with Andrew Finn. Finn took the oppurtunity to seize her, being helped by Alexis Areezen to lure his son here. He succeeded in luring Jake there but Emily escaped thanks to Jake. Super Unleashed (Part 1) When Jake is captured by his father, Emily checks with Robert Crane for reinforcements from Malcolm Andrews and Ashley Lewis. Later when the city falls into chaos, Emily helps Jake bring his unconscious mother and sister to the Arrowcave where she looks over them while Jake goes after his father. Super Unleashed (Part 2) When Andrew Finn is heading for the Arrowcave, Jake manages to reach out to Emily and warn her of the impending arrival, succesfully enabling her to get the defenses up and running and Sophie and Kara to safety. Abandoning the main chamber herself, she hides out in the upper level while Jake and Andrew face off. When the fight is over and after she helped Jake clear the debris, Emily decides to travel to Michigan with Michael to visit her parents and her sister. Black Archer: Season 2 The Crimson Blade She oversaw the inclusion of Kara into their team and was just as shocked when their mother was attacked by an unknown assassin. She helped Jake track down the assassin and later patched Jake up after his first encounter with the assassin. She also learns Jake had previous encounters with the group called the Sinir Tar to which the assassin belonged. She helped from behind the scenes with the opening of the club and fending off the assassin that came there. Later Kara and Jake joined her and Michael for dinner, where she was proposed to by Michael which she said yes to. Rain of Gold She, Kara and Michael enjoy a day at the NY Surplash Waterpark and later at a fundraiser hosted by Logan Dallow. Realizing the brother of Teri Steller was active, Emily calls in Jake. She helps track down Aaron Steller and later when Jake trips an alarm deliberately helps Kara and Jake out to escape the New York Holdings Bank unscathed. She then later found out that an entity named "Jester" is behind the Steller family. Alpha and Omega She and Michael made plans to visit her parents in Michigan, however those plans are temporarily shelved when two powered twins Alpha and Omega attack New York. She and Michael save the Black Archer during their fight, but Michael learns of Jake's secret identity. She helps Jake reach out to Ben Wellace to find out more about ARCO Industries. She agrees with Jake on allowing Alpha to hide out in the Arrowcave after they learned of her precognitive powers and their shared future. Just before Sin Erraga made his public threat known, she and Michael left the city for Michigan. The Dawn of a New City She and Michael arrived in Michigan, where they are greeted by Gabrielle and her parents. Rise of Silver (Part 1) In Michigan, Emily and Michael break the news of their engagement to Gabrielle and her mother and father. Emily is happy that her sister is very happy for them, but her parents are less then happy with this. Rise of Silver (Part 2) Emily overwatched the talk her boyfriend and her father had discussing the intentions Michael had with her. She was then informed by Gabrielle about events happening elsewhere in Michigan, possibly involving Jake. Rise of Silver (Part 3) She arrives in the home of Dr. Crane, where she backs up the team of Jake when they go up against the Wrecker crew, with comms. She uses the public service surveillance network to monitor the fight between the two teams and is happy when Jake's team comes out as victor. She later happily announces together with Michael that her father agreed to their marriage. She sees Gabrielle off back to her parents. Chaos on the Tracks Emily, Michael and Jake journey back to New York by train. Emily monitors the situation of Solomon's attack against the train, and aids Jake and Michael when they attempt to buy her time to force the train to a standstill. She succeeds in forcing the train into a standstill and she manages to alert the coast guard on rescueing people out of one of the compartments Solomon forced into the sea. They arrived safely in New York. Anarchy of Sin When Logan Dallow reaches out to the Black Archer, she helps Jake track down Sin Erraga's movements. After the first encounter, she continues tracking him to the night of the debate between Dallow and Reed Gould. From security footage she watches how Jake takes care of Sin Erraga, while at the same time saving Gould. Later she and Jake discus the repercussions the killing of Sin Erraga may have against them and they both prepare for the worst. Over the Brink Emily aids Jake in tracking down Derrick and Kara when they were taken by people of Global Sports Inc. She later aids them as well when they assault the building of Global Sports Inc, acting as their eyes and ears while they take down the Wrecker crew. Trivia Appearances *Black Archer: Season 1 / Season 2